Descendant Meets Ancestor
by Kucing Sant
Summary: Hari yang normal tanpa Reborn. Bangun dengan cara yang normal, sarapan yang tenang dan terasa lebih nikmat dari biasanya, dan berangkat ke sekolah dalam keadaan masih fresh. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan tuna kecil kita dengan senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah manisnya. Updatenya lamban. Judul pelesetan kalimat boy meets girl.
1. Berawal Dari Intuisi yang Diabaikan

**Descendant Meets Ancestor**

**Fanfic KHR**

* * *

Summary : Judul pelesetan dari kalimat boy meets girl yang lumayan sering kita temui di dunia fana ini. Nggak lucu yah? Maap. Jalan cerita bisa ditebaklah dari judul. Cerita klasik yang paling banyak muncul di fandom ini, 10th generation lagi-lagi bertemu 1st generation. Bosan yah? Maap. Summarynya nggak membantu? Maap. Updatenya mungkin agak lama, kira-kira satu abad. Maklum, anak sekolahan, kadang-kadang pulang ke rumah cuma buat numpang bobok. Maap. BTW, ini bukan fanfic yaoi. Maap. #berisik! Fanfic pertama saya di fandom KHR.

* * *

Chapter 1 lebih kayak prolog, mungkin agak membosankan dan banyak cerocosan narator yang kagak jelas. Maap. Setelah ini ceritanya bakalan lebih menarik kok. Mungkin.

**Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Bu Amano Akira.

**Warning : **Update nggak jelas. Harap bersabar. Plis. *kedip-kedip mata* Saya sudah lama nggak baca KHR jadi mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini. Mau nama orang, nama tempat, nama barang, bahkan mungkin jalan ceritanya.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Berawal Dari Intuisi yang Diabaikan

Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan kalimat klasik yang sering muncul di awal cerita. Suatu kalimat yang biasanya diawali dengan kata 'hari'.

Pagi yang cerah di Namimori.

Ha?

Mungkin ada beberapa di antara anda yang berpikir, 'Lho? Mana kata 'hari'nya?' Jawabannya sederhana. Saya berubah pikiran. #preet

Jadi, pagi yang cerah di Namimori. Burung-burung berterbangan di langit Jepang sambil berkicau merdu. Kucing-kucing mengeong lapar di dekat tong sampah. Anjing-anjing menggonggong riang sambil berlarian di sekitar pemiliknya yang ternyata sedang update status, 'Ghie zalandh2 mah njing qhue nich ;)'. Tikus-tikus mencicit resah karena terjepit di perangkap yang dibuat khusus untuk menangkap kaum mereka. Dari sini terlihat sekali bagaimana perbedaan kehidupan para hewan di Namimori. Burung yang hidup bebas, kucing yang kurang gizi, anjing yang punya pemilik alay, dan tikus yang seperti narapidana kalau di dunia manusia. Sungguh kontras sekali kehidupan mereka. Entah kenapa saya tahu kehidupan mereka walaupun sebenarnya saya tidak pernah ke Namimori. Ini 'kan cuma fanfiction.

Abaikan paragraf-paragraf sebelumnya. Anggap tidak ada.

Pagi yang cerah di Namimori. (udah woy!) Seorang anak laki-laki di sebuah kediaman milik keluarga Sawada terbangun dari tidurnya berkat suara alarmnya yang melengking. Entah kenapa wajah anak SMP itu sungguh cerah hari ini. Padahal suara alarmnya yang merupakan lagu Doraemon versi nge-rock itu sungguh mengganggu gendang telinga. Ada apa gerangan? Kepo nggak? Saya kepo soalnya.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Reborn sedang pergi jauh ke Italia sana. Entah ngapain, anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu tak peduli. Yang penting dia bisa bangun dengan cara normal dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan cara yang normal pula. Selamat datang kehidupanku yang datar! Yaayy! Itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul di otaknya ditemani senyum lebar tercerahnya selama 14 tahun hidupnya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, hidup datar kok senang? Iya, bagi kita yang hidupnya udah datar dari sononya pasti menginginkan sebuah tantangan. Tapi tidak bagi Tsunayoshi. Kehidupannya beberapa bulan terakhir jauh di luar kata normal. Ketemu tutor sadis, balita berisik, hiu ganas, om-om seram yang suka melempar botol wine, ayah gilanya yang ternyata belum jadi bintang, pergi ke masa depan, mengetahui kenyataan kalau sepuluh tahun lagi akan ditembak mati, eh ternyata dianya pura-pura mati, terus harus bertarung melawan pecinta marshmallow yang menganggap dirinya sendiri dewa, diserang teman sesama dame, dan lain-lain. Sangking banyaknya, nih cerita mungkin nggak akan mulai-mulai.

Tsuna capek, mah. Capeeek banget. Tsuna pengin kehidupan yang damai dan tentram. Tsuna ingin makan ikan tuna dengan tenang tanpa dimaling oleh Reborn. Paling tidak sekarang bebannya berkurang dengan kepergian sang tutor tercintah.

Oke. Cukup. Kalau curcol terus nih cerita beneran nggak akan mulai-mulai.

Setelah puas mengagumi jam dinding Doraemon, Tsuna beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk yah... mandi lah! Tapi, biasanya di anime-anime tokoh utamanya kalau ke kamar mandi pagi-pagi cuma gosok gigi dengan cuci muka. Itu emangnya nggak risih? Kalau kemarin sore nggak sempat mandi gimana tho? Lupakan.

"Hoaahhmmm..." Tsuna mengucek matanya yang masih sembap karena habis bangun tidur. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menikmati hidup normalnya yang mungkin hanya bertahan sekejap mata.

Ia kemudian berjalan terseok-seok menuju meja makan lengkap dengan seragam sekolah. Meski masih berantakan di sana-sini. Tsuna sedang terlalu bahagia untuk mempedulikan seragam kusutnya. Wangi omelet tercium dari arah dapur.

"Pagi, Tsu-kun!" Ibunya menyambut sang anak dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Bu," jawab Tsuna sambil meletakkan wajah di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Ngomong-ngomong, tak ada yang berisik. Kedua bola mata sewarna madu milik Tsuna menyapu seluruh ruangan. Beneran nggak ada.

"Lambo, I-pin, dan Fuuta ke mana?" Tsuna terdiam sejenak, berpikir, lalu melanjutkan, "dan Bianchi?"

Nana mengangkat omelet rice porsi jumbo dari penggorengan dan menyajikannya di atas piring putih susu yang terletak di hadapan Tsuna. Nana kemudian menambahkan saus tomat yang meleleh di permukaan omelet rice itu, membuatnya makin mengundang selera. Tsuna ngiler. Langsung saja ia lahap masakan menggiurkan itu. Nana terkikik geli lalu memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmmm... kalau tidak salah mereka pergi ke bandara menjemput Giannini."

"Mwooh," respon Tsuna di sela-sela acara mengunyahnya. Sungguh kehidupan yang tenang. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Tsuna tersenyum senang. Senyumnya belepotan saus tomat.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa intuisinya menendang-nendang di balik pikiran terdalamnya. Memperingatkan ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan Giannini. Sejak kapan dia perlu dijemput segala? Wong biasanya juga main nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang. Tapi Tsuna tidak mempedulikannya.

'Persetan dengan intuisi, yang penting gue harus menikmati kehidupan ini sepuas-puasnya!' pikir Tsuna acuh tak acuh. Rupanya dia telah digelapkan oleh kenormalannya di pagi hari. Memang, normal itu buta. #ha?

Oh, Tsuna. Andai kau tahu takdir apa yang sedang menunggumu. Om takdir emang senang nge-bully Tsuna.

**~ TBC dengan gajenya ~**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca atau numpang lewat atau bahkan salah klik. Saya maklumi karena terkadang mouse suka ngadat. Kalau ada yang review alhamdulillah. Yang favorite syukur banget. Yang follow luar biasa karena anda semua harus menunggu update yang entah kapan ini. Sekali lagi, harap maklum, anak sekolah. #payahluah!

**(= RnR =)**


	2. Selamat Tinggal Kehidupan Normal

**Descendant Meets Ancestor**

**Fanfic KHR**

* * *

Summary : Di chapter sebelumnya (yang gaje tingkat dewa) Tsuna sedang menikmati kehidupannya yang normal tanpa Reborn sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan intuisinya yang mengatakan bahwa ketenangannya itu akan lenyap ketika ia bertemu dengan Giannini. Kira-kira apa yang telah terjadi? Cari tahu di chapter ini... atau mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Yah... palingan udah ketebak.

* * *

Wah, tak terasa sudah satu minggu ya. Balasan review :

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Iya, hidupnya udah kusut kek seragam saya kalau lagi buru-buru ke sekolah. #curcol Akan saya usahakan untuk membuat ceritanya semenarik mungkin! Tetap baca fanfic ini ya!

**Guest : **Ini dia chapter 2! Semoga anda puas dan terus baca fanfic ini ya!

* * *

Kalimat yang ditebalkan diucapkan dalam bahasa Italia.

"**Amburegul~ emeseyu~ bahrelway~ bahrelway~"**

Kalimat di bawah ini diucapkan dari dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

'Mbaktin, good~'

Kalau yang dimiringkan ngomongnya lewat telepon.

"_Cintai ususmu, telan cacing tiap hari~"_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **KHR milik Bu Amano Akira.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Selamat Tinggal Kehidupan Normal

Lho?

Di mana ini?

Tuna kecil kita yang di chapter sebelumnya sedang menikmati masa-masa aman-bebas-reborn sedang berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah jalanan kota yang sangat asing di mata madunya. Tsuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di mana-mana hanya ada orang-orang asing berpakaian jadul, rumah gaya Eropa dari entah-abad-berapa, dan kendaraan yang dijalankan oleh kuda. Apa itu namanya? Kereta kuda? Atau kereta kencana seperti di cerita Cinderella? Tapi, kok nggak mirip labu? Tsuna bingung.

Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya dia akan berangkat ke sekolah lalu ketika dia membuka pintu... dia sudah berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa? Apa pintu rumahku mendadak berubah jadi pintu ke mana saja? Kapan ada kunjungan dari Doraemon? Aku ingin ketemu Doraemon!" Tsuna menarik-narik rambut cokelatnya. Padahal dia baru saja akan memulai kehidupan normalnya tanpa Reborn dan sekutunya!

Orang-orang asing di sekitar Tsuna menatapnya aneh dan mulai berbisik-bisik menggunakan bahasa yang hanya terdengar seperti, " #$%^&*()(*&%$# ," di telinga bos mafia muda ini.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tsuna berhenti berusaha menggunduli kepalanya. "Waktu itu samar-samar seperti ada sesuatu di balik pintu!"

Tsuna berpikir keras. Bisa kita lihat asap putih mulai muncul dari sela-sela rambutnya. Kalau tidak salah, kronologis kejadiannya seperti ini...

-_-_-START-_-_-

"La. La. La. Aku tresno buangeeet~ Doraeeeeemooonn~"

"Tsu-kun! Ada telepon dari Gokudera-kun!"

"Ah! Ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Tsuna membilas piring yang telah ia beri sabun colek merk Sinar Laut (ada yang tahu?) hingga bersih kesat, meletakkannya di lemari alat makan, kemudian langsung melesat ke arah tempat telepon rumahnya berada. Anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu langsung mengambil alih gagang telepon dari tangan ibunya.

"Gokudera-kun?"

_"JUUDAIME!"_

Refleks, Tsuna langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak. Tsuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. 'Kelewat semangat seperti biasa,' pikirnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya. Namun, kali ini diberi sedikit jarak untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau sang storm guardian mulai berteriak lagi.

"Gokudera-kun, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti mengganggu tetangga." 'Dan yang bakalan jadi sasaran amarah mereka adalah aku, soalnya mereka nggak berani marah kepadamu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Dalam sekejap mata, terdengar suara dahi bertemu aspal dengan kecepatan melebihi Eyeshield 21 dari seberang sana. Tsuna meringis.

_"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAF−"_

"Su-sudahlah, Gokudera-kun! Tidak apa-apa!" 'Lagipula suaramu malah lebih keras dari sebelumnya!' Tentu saja kalimat yang terakhir cuma terucap di dalam hati.

_"Juudaime... kau benar-benar berhati mulia."_ Gokudera mengusap setetes air mata di sudut matanya. Tsuna sweatdrop.

"Err... terima kasih."

Hening. Tsuna bisa merasakan pancaran-pancaran sinar kekaguman dari Gokudera dan ekor anak anjing imajinernya bergoyang-goyang antusias seolah-olah menunggu perintah majikannya.

"Umm..." canggung, sumpah! "Jadi, ada apa?"

_"Ah, aku hampir lupa!"_ Gokudera menepuk dahi. _"Aku ingin memberitahukan kepada Juudaime kalau aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu sebentar lagi! Jadi, tolong tunggu aku!"_

DAFUQ! Jadi dia repot-repot telepon pagi-pagi, teriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan jin iprit hanya untuk bilang mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama?! Tsuna memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sabar... sabar Tsuna... paling tidak nggak ada Reborn.

"Euh.. ya. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu," jawab Tsuna dengan nada sedikit ragu.

_"Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!"_

Gagang telepon dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Tsuna menghela napas lelah dan melangkah menuju sofa di ruang keluarga. Yah, berangkat ke sekolah bersama teman termasuk kegiatan normal 'kan? Walau pun temanmu itu overprotektif terhadap dirimu. Tsuna tersenyum mengingat teman-temannya.

Sejak Reborn datang, dia bisa bertemu orang-orang yang luar biasa. Dia bahkan bisa berbicara dengan Kyoko semenjak itu. Mengingatnya saja cukup membuat hati anak laki-laki bermata madu itu berbunga-bunga dan pipinya merona malu. Kedatangan Reborn merupakan titik perubahan yang sangat besar dalam kehidupannya. Memang banyak latihan sparta yang nggak kira-kira juga tantangan-tantangan berbahaya yang harus ia hadapi, tapi, banyak juga momen-momen yang menyenangkan bersama orang-orang terdekatnya.

Aduh, Tsuna jadi kangen Reborn.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Tiiiiinggg tttooongg!

"Tsu-kun? Kamu sudah berangkat? Belnya sudah dipencet dari tadi lho. Tolong dibuka," seru Nana dari dapur.

"Lho? Cepat sekali?" Tsuna melirik ke arah jam. "Waah! Sudah jam segini! Aku sudah melamun berapa lama, sih?! Pasti Gokudera-kun kesal karena aku tak segera membukakan pintu! Hiiiiiieeee!" Tsuna buru-buru menyambar tas punggungnya, menyeretnya hingga pintu depan sambil memprediksi hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Gokudera yang sedang kesal kepadanya. Padahal Gokudera tidak mungkin sanggup melukainya walau hanya seujung kuku sekali pun.

Dari balik pintu terdengar suara kasak-kusuk. Sepertinya Gokudera tidak datang sendirian. 'Mungkin Yamamoto?' pikir Tsuna sambil menyambar gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf Gokudera-kun. Aku−"

"Juudaime! AWAS!"

Di depan wajahnya ada sebuah bazooka berwarna ungu yang terlihat sangat familiar di matanya melayang lalu membentur kepalanya dan poof! Dia sudah berada di tempat asing itu. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah asap merah muda, teriakan, Giannini, dan bazooka.

_-_-_FIN_-_-_

Tsuna facepalm. Benar juga. Ten-year-bazooka 'kan sebelum ini dimodifikasi Giannini dan sepertinya dia kembali ke Jepang untuk mengembalikannya. Dan benda-benda yang dimodifikasi orang itu tidak pernah ada yang benar. Sebelum ini, Giannini pernah mengubah sarung tangan Tsuna menjadi kain lap bulukan dan earphonenya dimodifikasi menjadi bandana anak TK.

Gawat. Kalau bazooka yang sudah dimodifikasi Giannini terlibat, bisa jadi dia berada di masa lalu atau di masa depan. Dan dari bahasa orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia sedang berada di Italia. Dia celingak-celinguk. Banyak orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan dirinya. Beberapa ada yang terkikik geli. Wajah Tsuna memerah, merasa dirinya diejek.

"Mereka ngomong apa, sih? Sial. Coba aku lebih memperhatikan ajaran Reborn," sesalnya.

Tsuna menoleh ke segala arah, berusaha mencari-cari orang yang sekiranya mengerti bahasa Jepang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut pirang platina dan mata biru yang tajam. Pria itu mengenakan jas panjang yang tampak panas dikenakan di cuaca sepanas ini. Wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti belum pernah dijamah sengatan panas matahari. Penampilannya seperti detektif di film-film. (Menurut saya sih lebih mirip pembunuh berencana yang sedang menyamar)

"Wah. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang. 'Kan di film-film biasanya detektif ngerti bahasa asing! Sekalian minta tanda tangan ah! Detektif asli!"

Lah, mas? Dari mana teori detektif-bisa-semua-bahasa macam itu? Nih bocah nonton film apaan sih.

Tsuna pun berjalan hati-hati mendekati si 'pak detektif' (entah benar atau tidak, yang penting maju tak gentar!), takut mengagetkannya dan membuatnya marah. Intuisinya kembali menendang-nendang, tapi ia tak peduli. Setelah agak dekat, Tsuna menjulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu orang itu. Sebelum tangannya sampai ke pundak 'pak detektif', tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarung putih menyambar tangan Tsuna yang terjulur dan memelintirnya ke belakang punggung bos mafia muda itu dengan luwes. Tubuh Tsuna lalu didorong secara paksa sehingga ia membentur tanah dengan suara yang cukup keras, tapi benturannya tidak cukup keras untuk bisa meretakkan tulang-tulangnya. Tsuna merintih.

**"Bolos?" **Sebuah suara dalam menggelitik telinga Tsuna.

"E-eh?" 'Gue kagak ngerti, Om!'

Dahi 'pak detektif' berkerut. Ternyata pemilik tangan bersarung putih dan suara dalam itu adalah si 'pak detektif' itu sendiri.

Blazer Tsuna ditarik paksa, membuat tubuh Tsuna berbalik dari posisi menelungkup jadi posisi telentang. Si 'pak detektif' tampak memperhatikan wajah Tsuna dengan seksama. Si empunya muka bingung bukan kepalang. Dilihatin gitu, siapa yang nggak risih?

Kemudian, Tsuna teringat ucapan ayahnya jauh ketika dia masih kecil. Ayahnya bilang kalau dia harus hati-hati dengan om-om pedo. Waktu Tsuna bertanya apa itu om-om pedo, ayahnya menjawab, "Seseorang yang menyukai anak-anak secara berlebihan."

'Jangan-jangan... orang ini om-om pedo?!'

"Hiiieee!" Refleks, Tsuna mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman 'pak detektif' yang berubah status menjadi 'om-om pedo' di mata Tsuna.

**"Salah orang."**

Akhirnya, cengkraman maut pria tersebut terlepas dan membuat tubuh Tsuna terhempas kembali ke tanah. Pria itu berdiri memayungi Tsuna dan menatapnya tajam.

**"Hn. Herbivore."** Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pun melenggang pergi dengan gaya sok cool (emang cool) dan meninggalkan Tsuna yang terbengong-bengong di tengah jalan untuk menjadi tontonan masyarakat sekitar.

'Udah?! Gitu doang?! Aku nggak dikasih kesempatan ngomong!' keluh Tsuna frustasi.

Intuisinya kembali mengobrak-abrik pikirannya. Tsuna memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Matanya menyipit kesakitan. Kali ini ia mencoba menghiraukan intuisinya

Tsuna menajamkan kelima inderanya. Sepertinya ada sekitar lima orang pria sedang mengamatinya dari beberapa tempat. Tsuna melirik ke sekelilingnya melalui ekor matanya. Dua di atap bangunan arah jam empat, satu di balik toko buah arah jam tujuh, dan dua sisanya berpura-pura membaca koran di taman arah jam satu. Sepertinya mereka amatiran jika dilihat dari cara mereka mengintai. Mereka juga tidak berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaan. Tsuna merasa bodoh karena tidak segera menyadarinya.

Tsuna menghela napas lelah. Ke mana pun ia pergi selalu saja ada masalah yang mengikutinya.

Setelah berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura nggak tahu, memancing mereka ke gang sempit, dan langsung menghabisi mereka sekaligus di sana. Tsuna mengangguk mantap dan segera menjalankan misi dadakan ini. Oh, Tsuna, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kekejaman Reborn sudah melekat di dalam dirimu?

Tsuna berjalan biasa menuju sebuah gang sempit di sebelah restoran kecil. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, sesampainya di dalam gang, kelima mata-mata itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengepung Tsuna. Wajah mereka terlihat yakin akan kemenangan mereka mengingat perbedaan jumlah orang.

"**Kau punya hubungan apa dengan orang itu?" **Pria yang paling bongsor bertanya.

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di kantong celana yang berisi pil dan sarung tangan. Kalau pun mau jawab, dia nggak bisa. Wong nggak ngerti kok!

Pria di depannya menggeram kesal karena merasa tak diacuhkan. Padahal Tsuna nggak ngerti dan dia nggak bisa bahasa Italia. Pria tersebut memberi kode dengan dua jari besarnya. Langsung saja keempat pria lainnya berjalan mendekat. Mempersempit jarak mereka berlima dengan Tsuna. Tsuna langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

Ketika Tsuna akan mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan pilnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik sesuatu ke arah pintu samping restoran kecil di sebelah gang itu. Belum sempat Tsuna protes, kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras yang bersemayam di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Pandangannya mengabur. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya cemas.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai! Terima kasih banyak semuanya! Tetap review dan baca kelanjutan cerita ini ya! Chapter berikutnya berawal dari bagian setelah Gokudera menelepon Tsuna dan menjelaskan cerita dari sudut pandang Gokudera. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang sadar kalau Tsuna di sini maniak Doraemon dan film detektif?

**(= RnR =)**


	3. Misi yang Sebenarnya

**Descendant Meets Ancestor**

**Fanfic KHR**

* * *

Summary : Sawada Tsunayoshi terdampar di Italia 400 tahun yang lalu berkat kehebatan ten-year-bazooka hasil modifikasi teknisi kita tercinta, Giannini. Di sana ia bertemu dengan 'pak detektif' yang ternyata 'om-om pedo', menjadi bahan tontonan khalayak umum, diintai lima orang mata-mata amatir, dan ditarik ke dalam restoran kecil sampai terbentur dan tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana nasib Tsuna selanjutnya? Yang itu bacanya di chapter selanjutnya.

'Kuciiing!' : Ngomong dalam hati.

_"Kuciiing!"_ : Ngomong lewat telepon.

**Disclaimer : **KHR milik Bu Amano Akira.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Misi yang Sebenarnya

Gokudera bosan.

Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada hal yang menarik terjadi. Tentu saja preman pengguna dinamit ini menyukai hal-hal yang menegangkan. Sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai storm guardian, dia menyukai badai, menyukai hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya tegang dan menanti-nanti saatnya beraksi. Namun, hidupnya saat ini terasa sangat datar. Tak ada yang WOW. Pemilik rambut perak berbentuk gurita itu menginginkan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan terjadi. Yah, nggak usah muluk-muluk, misalnya saja pendaratan UFO di Namimori.

Pemikirannya ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan sang bos. Bosnya itu malah menginginkan kehidupan yang damai dan normal seperti sekarang ini. Tipe anak cinta damai.

Gokudera menyambar remote televisi di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi. Siapa tahu ada acara yang menarik dan bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

PIP!

"Selamat datang, di duniaku−"

PIP!

_Poker face_. Gokudera melemparkan remote televisi berwarna abu-abu itu ke sembarang tempat. Nggak ada acara yang asyik. Lagian apa-apaan film yang barusan? Tokoh utamanya cuma anak SMP berambut keriting megar yang tampak terlalu lama berada di bawah sinar matahari dengan bekas luka berbentuk bintang dan kalung berbentuk sama yang biasanya dijual di emperan seharga dua ribu. #panjang bok! Kayaknya niatnya niru Harry Potter tapi kagak berhasil. Sebagai pengamat dunia perfilman dan sekitarnya, pemuda bermanik emerald itu kecewa.

Gokudera masih bosan.

"Haahh... Juudaime sekarang sedang apa ya? Dia sudah berangkat belum ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan dia sedang dikejar anjing, lalu masuk ke got dan kepalanya terbentur, terus dia melangkah lunglai di jalan raya dengan kepala berdarah-darah dan pingsan lalu DIGILAS TRUK! GAWAT! Aku harus segera mengonfirmasi keadaannya!"

Muncul deh imajinasi Final Destination milik sang storm guardian. Dasar paranoid.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Gokudera mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dan mencari-cari nama 'JUUDAIME' pake lophe-lophe di kontak telepon. Ketika jarinya akan menekan tombol 'panggil', gerakannya langsung terhenti. Matanya membulat karena menyadari sesuatu.

Dia belum pernah menelepon sang bos tercinta.

Dan sekarang dia gugup setengah mampus sampai berkeringat dingin.

'Gi... Gimana nih! Gimanagimanagimanagimanagimana... niiiiiihh?!'

Gokudera panik. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel gemetaran heboh dan keringatnya tak berhenti mengucur deras dari pori-pori di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug nggak karuan ujung pangkal. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Gimana kalau Juudaime lagi nggak mau diganggu? Gimana kalau dia sedang makan dan tersedak karena suara telepon yang terlalu nyaring? Gimana kalau sekarang dia lagi mandi dan terpeleset gara-gara kaget dengan suara telepon yang tiba-tiba? Gimana kalau sekarang dia lagi membantu ibunya memasak dan tak sengaja memotong jarinya karena panggilan dariku yang terlalu mendadak ini? Aaagggghhh!" Gokudera menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri, persis dengan keadaan Tsuna di chapter 2.

Ampun dah. Ini paranoid atau ngedoain orang yang nggak-nggak?

"Tunggu." Gokudera berhenti mengerang seperti anak anjing yang baru ditendang majikannya. "Kalau aku akan menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime, harusnya hal seperti ini akan sering kulakukan. Ugh... memalukan. Hanya karena hal sepele ini aku sudah panik. Aku tidak bisa menatap mata Juudaime lagi kalau begini." Gokudera meringis mengingat kelakuan abnormalnya barusan. Akhirnya dia berpikir rasional juga.

Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus dengan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tarik, buang, tarik, buang.

Dengan wajah penuh determinasi, mata emeraldnya menatap layar ponselnya yang mulai menggelap karena terbengkalai selama dua menit. Jempolnya yang bergetar mengarah ke tombol 'panggil' sedangkan keempat jari lainnya menahan badan ponsel dengan tekanan yang sedikit berlebihan. Sedikit lagi... tinggal satu milimeter lagi... 0,05 milimeter lagi...

Terpencet. Muncul tulisan 'memanggil' di layar ponsel.

"Aku... Aku beneran meneleponnya!" Gokudera teriak histeris persis _fangirl _ketemu idolanya sambil loncat-loncat kangguru. "Yosh! Selangkah lebih dekat menuju posisi tangan kanan Juudaime!"

Yaelah, bang. Dari tadi kek. Nggak harus sampe segitunya juga keles.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, telepon pun langsung diangkat. Gokudera deg-degan. Terdengar suara ramah milik Nana menyambut indra pendengaran pemuda rambut perak itu. Gokudera menyampaikan tujuannya menelepon dengan sangat lengkap dan hanya dalam satu napas. Ia dapat merasakan Nana mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali terdengar suara tawa renyah dari ibu bosnya itu.

_"Baiklah, Gokudera-kun. Tunggu sebentar ya,"_ ucap Nana dengan nada yang tak pernah berkurang kadar keceriaannya.

Gokudera mengangguk lalu buru-buru mengucapkan, "Iya," ketika baru sadar kalau Nana tak mungkin bisa melihatnya mengangguk lewat telepon.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, telepon kembali diangkat kemudian terdengarlah suara Tsuna dari seberang.

_"Gokudera-kun?"_

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera refleks berteriak ketika mendengar suara Tsuna. Dari nadanya, sang bos terdengar baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal-hal yang di luar batas kewajaran terjadi padanya. Otot-ototnya yang tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi tegang mulai rileks setelah mengetahui hal ini.

'Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja,' gumamnya sambil tersenyum lega.

_"Gokudera-kun, jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti mengganggu tetangga,"_ terdengar suara Tsuna yang setengah berbisik.

Kedua bola matanya melebar. 'Aku... aku sudah mempermalukan Juudaime! Tak bisa dimaafkan! Dasar payah!'

Spontan saja, dahi Gokudera sudah terhubung dengan aspal dengan gerakan cepat yang berulang-ulang. Ponsel merahnya diletakkan di hadapan si storm guardian.

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! MAAF−"

_"Su-sudahlah, Gokudera-kun! Tidak apa-apa!"_

Mendengar suara kikuk Tsuna yang memaafkannya, Gokudera langsung berhenti berusaha menghancurkan tengkoraknya sendiri. 'Juudaime... memaafkanku? Aku yang hina ini?' Air mata haru mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Juudaime... kau benar-benar berhati mulia." Gokudera mengusap air mata di sudut matanya sebelum jatuh ke pipi tirusnya.

_"Err... terima kasih,"_ ucap Tsuna canggung.

Memang terdengar lebay, tapi perkataan seperti itu benar-benar sangat berarti baginya. Selama ini ia hanya diperlakukan seperti sampah di dunia mafia. Tak ada yang menginginkannya bekerja dengan mereka. Karena itulah rasa hormatnya kepada Tsuna sangat tinggi dan ia bersumpah tak akan pernah memberikan kesetiaannya pada siapa pun kecuali kepada sang Juudaime.

Keheningan canggung terbit. Pemilik rambut gurita itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan tidak ingin menjadi orang yang mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia berpikir keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu hingga si pemilik mata madu mengusir keheningan dengan suaranya

"_Umm... Jadi, ada apa?"_ tanyanya perlahan.

Sebuah ide muncul di benak sang calon tangan kanan.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa!" Gokudera menepuk dahinya yang mulai membengkak, berpura-pura telah melupakan hal yang seharusnya memang ia sampaikan tadi. Padahal emang nggak ada. "Aku ingin memberitahukan kepada Juudaime kalau aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu sebentar lagi! Jadi, tolong tunggu aku!"

'Ide bagus, Hayato. Ide bagus,' serunya bangga di dalam hati. Yah, bosmu tidak berpendapat sama, Gokudera.

"_Euh.. ya. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu,"_ jawab Tsuna dari seberang sana. Nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu.

Gokudera tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!" dan panggilan pun berakhir.

"Yosh! Berangkat dengan kecepatan penuh!"

* * *

"Apa... yang terjadi di sini?"

_Chaos._

Gokudera yang sedang menuju rumah sang bos melewati daerah pertokoan dan melihat keadaan yang... benar-benar kacau.

Berbagai macam barang jualan berserakan di tanah. Ikan-ikan yang terpijak-pijak, buah-buah benyek, sayur-sayur yang mulai membusuk, et cetera. Orang-orang berlarian dengan panik. Dari berbagai arah terlihat asap mengepul. Tunggu. Apa itu asap merah muda yang ia lihat?

Si preman rambut gurita itu langsung berjalan ke arah asal asap merah muda itu mengepul sambil menghindari orang-orang yang menggila, berusaha tidak menginjak kulit durian sambil menutup hidung untuk menghalangi bau busuk memasuki indra penciumannya. Dan ketika ia sampai... seharusnya dia tidak heran lagi.

"Ah! Gokudera-san!" makhluk itu memanggil.

Apa kalian bisa menebak siapa itu?

Bukan, bukan beruang madu, tapi teknisi Vongola kita tercinta. Giannini. Dan dia sepertinya sudah menghilangkan beberapa buah durian serta beberapa ikan yang masih menggelepar menggunakan bazooka hasil modifikasi miliknya. Gokudera bisa menebak siapa lagi yang menjadi dalang di balik kekacauan daerah pertokoan ini.

Seekor sapi brokoli bergelayut di lengan kanan Giannini. Seperti biasa, ingus menjijikkan menghiasi hidung mungilnya. Entah bagaimana bisa balita itu bergelantungan di lengan si teknisi tanpa mendapat protes sedikit pun, Gokudera tak ingin ambil pusing. Mata emerald si sapi bertemu milik si rambut gurita. Gokudera menatapnya jijik.

"Gyahaha! Bakadera makin kelihatan bego!"

Ctik!

Menyebalkan.

Gokudera hanya mendelik ke arah guardian petir itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke teknisi abal-abal di depannya. Giannini tampak gelisah dan berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Gokudera mengangkat alis peraknya sebelah. Kenapa dia?

"Euh... Gokudera-san, bisa bicara sebentar? Ini penting!" ucapnya agak terburu-buru. Bola matanya sempat berlari-lari ke arah lain, seperti memastikan tak ada orang asing yang mendengar atau melihat mereka.

"Bicara apa sih? Kau belum mengganti kerugian pedagang-pedagang itu! Bisa-bisa Juudaime yang kena fitnah!" Gokudera mendesis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pedagang-pedagang yang mewek melihat barang dagangannya kacau balau.

"Misi dari Nono."

Telinga Gokudera berkedut. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan mata emeraldnya yang menyipit lalu mengangguk ke arah Giannini.

"Ikut aku."

Gokudera mengarahkan Giannini, dengan si sapi pecinta permen anggur yang masih bergelayutan di lengannya, ke sebuah taman kosong. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap sang teknisi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, apa perintah Nono?"

Giannini menelan ludah gugup.

"Apa Anda mengikuti berita-berita seputar dunia mafia?"

Gokudera mengerutkan dahi.

"Biasanya iya. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak mengikuti perkembangannya karena sedang sibuk." Iya. Sibuk melototin TV.

"Apa Anda tahu Chasseur?"

Gokudera tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah itu nama gangster dari Perancis yang sedang jadi hot topic baru-baru ini 'kan? Yah, sebenarnya dua tahun yang lalu sih, nggak baru-baru amat."

Giannini mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka adalah gangster kejam yang melakukan apa saja demi meraih tujuan mereka. Mereka merampas apa saja, di mana saja, tanpa pandang bulu. Mereka memanggil mereka sendiri sebagai 'pemburu yang memburu segalanya' sesuai dengan nama gangster itu. Padahal daripada pemburu, mereka lebih sering disebut perambok oleh media. Memang mereka baru menebar ketenaran selama dua tahun belakangan ini, tapi sebenarnya mereka punya sejarah yang lebih panjang dari sekedar dua tahun itu."

"Mereka salah satu musuh Vongola sejak generasi pertama." Gokudera melanjutkan, disambut anggukan kedua dari sang teknisi. Informasi ini tidak terlalu mengagetkan bagi sang guardian badai. Dari beberapa sumber informasi yang ia dapat, semuanya menyebutkan informasi yang hampir sama, termasuk bahwa mereka bukanlah orang baru di dunia bawah.

"Dan tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka melakukan penyerangan mendadak terhadap salah satu mafia aliansi Vongola. Anda pasti sudah dengar Arancione bukan?"

Gokudera mengangguk. Tidak mungkin dia tidak ingat aliansi Vongola.

"Arancione. Salah satu aliansi Vongola yang lebih banyak bergerak dalam pembuatan alat-alat canggih maupun obat-obat aneh. Setiap bosnya memiliki kemampuan untuk mempertahankan penampilan primanya. Awet muda karena obat. Tapi kemampuan bertarung mereka nyaris tidak ada walaupun dilengkapi dengan alat-alat yang canggih. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar kurang. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka sering menjadi incaran para musuh. Mereka memiliki simbol matahari berwarna jingga di salah satu bagian tubuhnya, termasuk sang pemimpin." Dahinya mengerut, "Kudengar calon bos mereka yang selanjutnya memiliki umur yang sepantaran dengan kami."

"Ya, itu semua benar. Dan waktu penyerangan tiga bulan lalu, Chasseur mengincar semua hasil ciptaan Arancione. Mereka memang sangat terlatih dalam hal bertarung, tapi tidak dalam kecerdikan. Arancione berhasil menahan mereka hingga bantuan tiba. Dalam kekacauan itu, beberapa barang ciptaan mafia itu berjatuhan dan menimbulkan efek yang berbeda-beda. Dan salah satunya sebuah serbuk yang sedang dikembangkan. Bubuk itu jatuh tepat di atas sang bos muda. Dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung lenyap dari tempat itu."

"Jadi, misi kami ini ada hubungannya dengan bos muda Arancione?"

"Benar."

"Bukannya Arancione punya alat yang bisa melacak keberadaan bos mereka tanpa kesulitan?"

"Bisa sih. Tapi... masalahnya bukan itu."

Sebuah alis perak terangkat ke atas. "Lalu apa?"

Giannini meneguk ludah. "Bubuk itu... masih dalam percobaan, dan apa pun bisa terjadi. Para ilmuwan yang terlibat dalam pembuatannya sudah meneliti kembali efek dari bubuk tersebut dan mendapat fakta bahwa bubuk itu memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan ten year bazooka. Hanya saja tanpa batas waktu dan bubuk itu mengirim penggunanya ke masa lalu."

Gokudera mengangguk, tanda ia mendengarkan. Giannini berdehem.

"Jadi, dari hasil penelitian, sang calon bos diperkirakan telah diterbangkan ke masa 400 tahun lalu, masa generasi pertama Vongola. Dan Decimo juga para guardiannya diperintahkan Nono untuk mencarinya, berhubung jumlah orang yang dikirim ke sana terbatas. Selain itu, euh, saya sudah menambah kemampuan ten year bazooka untuk mengantar kalian ke masa yang tepat." Giannini mengangkat bazooka di tangan kanannya. Lambo masih bergelayutan di sana dengan wajah bodohnya. Muncul perempatan di pelipis si rambut gurita, namun ia masih mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kita informasikan hal ini kepada Juudaime. Biar dia yang memutuskan. Kebetulan aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya."

"Anda harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai informasi ini bocor. Dan berhati-hatilah di sana. Masa itu tidak sama dengan sekarang. Lebih brutal."

Gokudera mengangguk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyusun rangkaian kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Tsuna. Sedangkan Lambo yang bergelayut di tangan Giannini mulai bosan. Sejak tadi dia tak diacuhkan. Mereka berdua berbincang berdua tanpa memasukkannya dalam pembicaraan. Seolah-olah tak ada seorang balita di tangan Giannini.

"Lambo-san bosan! Lambo-san mau permen anggur!" ia mulai merengek-rengek berisik. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Gokudera menatapnya jengkel.

"Berisik sapi bodoh! Tidak lihat kami sedang dalam situasi serius?!" Ah. Akhirnya kantong kesabaran Gokudera meledak sudah.

"Gupyaaa! Gurita maraah!"

"Kau−"

Mereka terus bertengkar seperti itu sepanjang perjalanan dengan Giannini berada di tengah-tengah mereka, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lengan bajunya sudah robek akibat tarikan balita rambut brokoli yang masih merengek minta permen dan diselingi dengan ejekan-ejekan kekanakannya kepada Gokudera. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Sawada.

"Diamlah! Juudaime akan terganggu mendengar suara tangisan jelekmu itu!"

Lambo melompat dari lengan Giannini dengan ingus yang bergelantungan dan (yang membuat Gokudera kesal) tidak juga jatuh. Ia hinggap di pintu dan menekan-nekan bel rumah dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Tiiiiinggg tttooongg!

"Tsunaaaa! Beri aku permen anggur!"

"Tch! Bocah ini!"

Gokudera berusaha menangkap Lambo, namun gagal. Lambo sudah kembali melompat ke arah Giannini. Giannini yang tidak siap kaget dan tangannya tak sengaja melemparkan ten year bazook ke arah pintu. Tepat pada momen itu, Tsuna membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf Gokudera-kun. Aku−"

Mata Gokudera dan Giannini terbelalak.

"Juudaime! AWAS!"

Dalam _slow motion_, bazooka itu mendarat di kepala sang Decimo yang terpaku di depan pintu. Seketika, asap merah muda menyelimuti mereka semua. Gokudera menutupi wajahnya. Tak berselang lama kemudian, asap merah muda itu menipis dan hilang sama sekali. Gokudera menatap tas Tsuna yang tergeletak di tempat sang bos berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu. Gokudera mengacak-acak rambut peraknya.

"Sial!"

Sepertinya harapan Gokudera untuk bisa berpetualang akhirnya terkabul.

* * *

Wah. Sudah dua bulan. *nampar pipi sendiri*

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
